GoGo JoJo
by D261
Summary: Shizuka Joestar returns to morioh after 14 years, can she discover who she really is?
1. Welcome to Morioh-cho!

"so, you from here?" asked the driver of the taxi as he drove into the town of Morioh. "i guess you could say that" replied a voice at the back, "Morioh is where i was 'found' years ago". the driver looked back at her with a semi-concerned look. "W-where should i drop you off?" he asked, "train station's fine".

the car stopped and out stepped a 16 year old girl wearing a blue and pink japanese schoolgirl outfit, she wore sunglasses and had bright red trainers. "what did you say your name was again?" asked the taxi driver, obviously puzzled, "Joestar, Shizuka Joestar". She closed the door and walked away, eagerly looking around for her adoptive brother Josuke, she was going to stay with him and his mother as she couldnt afford a house as a 16 year old. She paced around the station, calling his name. eventually she bumped into another girl, around her age "hey! whatch where you're going!" Shizuka shouted, the girl had long, scruffy, black hair and an enourmous navy blue sweater and a matching navy blue skirt. "S-sorry" she mumbled, and started to walk away, "no, sorry, i was...nevermind", the girl continued to walk but shizuka just wouldnt let her go. "Im shizuka, but my friends call me Jojo" she said whilst holding out a hand, the girl shook it and replied "m-my name is kiritsu, but my friends call me kiritsu" she eyed Shizuka, "a-are you from here?" Shizuka casually decided not to tell her adoption story, "yeah but i went to study in America for 14 years, im sixteen now and ive made the choice to study in Morioh" kiritsu nodded and looked confused "s-so are we friends now?" she asked "I guess so! see you around" and turned to leave. "There you are!" yelled 26 year old josuke from a few meters away "we need to get home now!" and he grabbed her arm "oh, and welcome back" and they ran towards his car.


	2. Tomoko and the Higashikata house

the Higashikata household wasn't that far away at this point (would've taken a lot longer had josuke not had a car) and before long Josuke pulled up to the house. "Here we are," he said in excitement, "welcome to your new home!". They got out of the car and walked up the path until something caught Shizuka's eye. A man, who looked around Josuke's age was staring at her from his doorstep (probably Josuke's neighbour) Shizuka did not know what to do so she just gave a polite wave, the man didn't wave back, he just kept soullessly staring at her. "well aren't you going to come in?" asked josuke who was still at the door. "huh? oh yeah" replied Shizuka and ran inside, leaving the weirdo neighbour to stare into space. "Josuke, who was that man?" Shizuka impatiently asked, to which Josuke correctly replied, "what man?" "the one standing outside his house next door!". Josuke thought for a moment, "Ohhhhh, you mean the Lucas twins?" Shizuka was confused, "twins?" "that's right, you probably only saw one of them but the Lucas twins are kinda weird, you should probably stay away from them". This information was confusing to Shizuka, now she was literally being told to stay away from them?

"Welcome Welcome welcooooooome!" yelled Tomoko, Josukes mother, whilst squeezing Shizuka as tightly as she could without killing her. "We are soooo happy to have you here, seeing that Josuke is technically your brother, you two should get along fine" Shizuka gave Josuke a look and vice versa, "now let me show you to your room". Shizuka liked her new room, it wasn't the Ritz but it was nice and cosy and even had a huge TV. She started to decorate with posters and stuff and Josuke even came in looking for his copy of 'oh! that's a baseball!' that he lost a few days ago.

"Shizuka, sorry to do this but I forgot to pick up some things for the house, Josuke is coming with me, do you mind staying here on your own for a bit?" asked Tomoko, peeping her head into the room. "not at all" replied Shizuka sheepishly. they left and Shizuka was all alone, watching movies on tv, Tangled, Shizuka liked Disney but didn't really want to watch this one, she felt hungry, _very _hungry, time to eat. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some toast and orange juice (she wasn't bothered to make any gourmet shit) and scarfed it down very quickly. She got up to go back to her room but something was wrong, she was still hungry. Made a sandwich, still hungry, chocolate bar and a gallon of water, at this point, she was starving, and screaming in pain. _How?_ she thought, _How am I this hungry after eating all that? _then she saw it, out of the kitchen window, was the guy, the Lucas twin, the one standing outside staring at her was now staring at her once again, through an _open window. _

"Who are you?" asked Shizuka, " what do you want?" Then shit went down. The man climbed through the window, still staring at Shizuka starving on the floor. "「Breakfast Club」 " he said and walked closer.


End file.
